ABSTRACT-AdministrativeCore TheAdministrativeCorewillserveastheorganization,integration,andevaluationhubofourCancerSystems Biology Consortium (CSBC) Center, the M2CH-CSBC. This Core provides leadership and supports and coordinates:(a)communicationsandinteractionswithintheM2CH-CSBCandacrosstheCSBC,(b)proposal preparation, management, reporting, and compliance activities, (c) oversight of budgetary and intellectual propertyissues,(d)oversightoftheM2CH-CSBCcomputationalinfrastructureandtheResourceSharingPlan, (e)projectintegrationandevaluation(includingpilotprojects),and(f)externalreviewoftheCenter,including assembly of an External Advisory Committee (EAC). The Administrative Core will be led by Dr. Joe Gray (ContactProgramDirector,PDandPIImagingCoreandProject3),Dr.ClaireTomlin(co-PDandco-PIProject 3), Dr. Rosalie Sears (co-PD and PI Project 1), Dr. Adam Margolin (co-PD and co-PI Project 2), and Center Administrator,Dr.HeidiFeiler.ThisCorewillcoordinateM2CH-CSBCparticipationintheCSBCprogrammatic meetings,suchastheSteeringCommittee,annualCSBCInvestigatorsMeetings,andsitevisits.Forplanning andevaluation,itwillorganizeM2CH-CSBCmeetings,includingbi-weeklyteamprogressreviewmeetingsand quarterly meetings of the M2CH-CSBC Steering Committee, comprised of all key personnel. The AdministrativeCorewillmakethesegroupmeetingsavailablebyvideoconferencetofacilitateparticipationand discussion. The Administrative Core will provide logistics support to the Outreach Core. It will host a symposium that will highlight work accomplished in the field of systems biology and advanced measurement technologyandincludepresentationsbyM2CH-CSBCcollaboratorsandotherexperts.Administrativesupport andoversightofoutreachactivities,suchaspersonnelexchanges,workshops,andcommunitycrowd-sourcing projects, will be provided. Information about these events and Center activities will appear on the M2CH- CSBC website, which the Administrative Core will develop and manage. In addition, the Administrative Core willoverseetheResourceSharingPlananddevelopmentofthedatanetworkinginfrastructureplatforminthe ImagingCorethatwillleverageOMEROandaSAGE-Synapsehostsite.TheAdministrativeCorewilloversee pilotprojectsolicitationanddevelopmentincollaborationwithanEACandtheCSBC.Itwillalsocoordinatea mentoringmechanismforjuniorfacultypilotawardees.MembersoftheEACwillserveonarotatingbasisand willincludeonevotingNationalCancerInstitute(NCI)ProjectScientist.TheAdministrativeCorewillorganize annualEACmeetingstoprovideguidanceonCenteractivities.Thisreviewwillbecoordinatedwithanannual M2CH-CSBCretreatsotheexternaladvisorswillhavetheopportunitytointeractwithresearchersfromallthe M2CH-CSBC sites. The Administrative Core will support and integrate activities across the other two Cores (ImagingandOutreach)andProjects1,2,and3,whichcollectivelyformourM2CH-CSBCCenter.